


any way the wind blows

by towine (blacktreecle)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktreecle/pseuds/towine
Summary: Link brings thisthing—a paraglider, Zelda explains—to Rito Village. It’s a ridiculous contraption of cloth and wooden poles and Link plans on leaping off one of the landings and using it to fly.Revali is certain the Princess’s dearest and most faithful knight is going to perish.





	any way the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this over a year ago after playing botw because i love revali. and i love link. i love zelda too but this fic is mostly about revali learning to let link be his friend. ANYWAY, i thought i'd post it because it's finished and it's been sitting on my laptop so why not. the world needs more revalink content in it anyway. i hope you enjoy this small contribution!

Link brings this _thing_ —a paraglider, Zelda explains—to Rito Village. It’s a ridiculous contraption of cloth and wooden poles and Link plans on leaping off one of the landings and using it to fly.

Revali is certain the Princess’s dearest and most faithful knight is going to perish.

At least there are numerous Rito around to catch him should the paraglider fail and he begins hurtling down to the earth. Coming to Rito Village is one of the few wise ideas Revali must give Link credit for, though he eyes the paraglider itself with much doubt. Link’s never been deterred by his skepticism before, which is simultaneously amusing and irritating. Amusing because Revali will always take the opportunity to see Link, for example, fall face first in snow after shield surfing. But irritating because he’s the one who has to pluck Link out of his messes.

Nevertheless, Revali leans against the landing’s wooden balustrade and watches Link shed his sword and shield—heavy, unwieldy things that he still doesn’t understand why Hylians favor so—as Zelda digs in her bag for a stamina elixir for Link to carry with him just in case.

“Here,” she says, dropping a bottle of green potion into one of the pouches on Link’s belt. “Now, the paraglider is collapsible for you to change elevation quickly, but considering this is a test run, I suggest keeping it open and practicing smooth flying first, alright?”

Link nods, unfolding the paraglider with his hands.

Zelda moves her gaze over the surrounding area, looking uncertain. “There are many places you can land should you find yourself in trouble.” She notes the flat pillars of earth rising from the lake below Rito Village. “And water below, though I’m sure Revali would prefer you don’t fall into the water and have him pull you out.”

“I’m not one for water, no,” Revali drawls. “Just like Hylians aren’t exactly ones for flying.”

“Then surely you will help Link.” Zelda’s words are imploring, but beneath them thrums a commanding tone that reminds Revali why he has sworn his life to her. He supposes his responsibilities as champion include ensuring the wellbeing of her retinue, foolhardy Hylian knights included.

He bows with a flourish of his wings, and Zelda smiles.

When he rises, Link has a grateful look in his eyes, the paraglider held loosely in his gloved hands.

Of course Link’s grateful. Revali is the most skilled flier and archer in the village—there is no safer guardian for this first attempt at flight.

“If it’s advice you’re seeking—and of course, advice from me is most valuable,” he begins, walking confident circles around Link, “when you are in need of air, direct yourself towards that bridge outside the village.” He points with one feathered finger, Link’s gaze following. “There is an updraft there to help you rise. It should lift even someone of your… non-avian nature.”

Link doesn’t comment; doesn’t bristle or frown or do any of the other things Revali usually expects in reaction to his barbs. He’s never responded in such a way, even from the moment they first met, when Revali was more ruthless in his attempts to rile him. No, Link has always navigated Revali’s pomp and bravado as if they were mere summer breezes instead of storms.

Even now, all Link says to him is, “Thank you.” Rare and soft-spoken.

It unsettles him.

He looks away, clearing his throat. “Just don’t hit the cliff sides,” he says, and with a great beat of his wings, lifts into the air.

When he looks over his shoulder, Link leaps from the landing, following him. The cloth of the paraglider widens and smooths as it catches the air, and Revali can see the intricate details woven into it.

Link is flying _._

Or gliding, at least. Though Link has some control over the direction of his movements, he is still mercy to wherever the strongest wind current takes him. But he isn’t plunging downward to a terrible, watery death which is much more than Revali expected.

“By the Goddess, he’s actually done it,” he says, and cannot stop the grin emerging on his face. From the landing, Zelda makes a sound of triumph, jumping and laughing.

Adjusting his wings, he glides closer to Link. Link’s hair flies wildly around his face, his nose and cheeks reddened from the cold winds. Revali has never seen such a carefree smile on his face before. Link has always seemed so burdened by responsibility, with the threat of Ganon looming ever darker on the horizon. But now he seems to have escaped that burden, if only for a moment. Now, he looks young and wild and weightless.

“Impressive, I must admit,” Revali says loudly over the rushing noise of the wind. Link smiles as if he’s incredulous as well. Revali’s own grin sharpens. “But are you prepared to _truly_ fly?”

He dives. He falls and falls then abruptly pulls himself back upward, wings beating, flying in a tight circle and creating the powerful gale that earned him his reputation as one of the best among the Rito, earned him his place as a champion.

Link makes a sound of surprise when the force of it makes him soar upwards.

Revali laughs, flying circles around him as he stabilizes. “Looks like you still need time to earn your wings.”

Link adjusts his grip on the paraglider, and he says to Revali around a delighted smile, “Again.”

Revali raises an eyebrow. “Have a death wish, do you? You know the Princess did say to restrict yourself to smooth flying.”

He would like to listen to her and stay in her good graces. Link, however, feels differently: he gives Revali a look, one that says, _Come on_. Let it be said that Revali never backs down from a challenge.

He dives again, whips up another gale, and sends Link flying.

Link only laughs, which—against everything Revali expected—isn’t completely grating on his ears. If he were feeling less like himself, he might even call it enjoyable.

The sun begins its descent in the sky as day fades into evening and the air takes on an orange hue. Evening also brings with it a more biting chill, and stronger gusts.

Just as Revali is about to suggest finishing this little flying lesson, a particularly powerful wind rushes between them, forcing them apart. Revali flaps backwards in surprise. Link is pushed aside, and begins gliding dangerously fast towards a cliff side.

“Oh, you fool,” Revali says as panic shoots through him.

At this speed, Link is going to crash hard enough to hurt. He could collapse the paraglider and fall into the lake instead, though at this height it would be just as perilous as hitting the cliffs.

Revali’s body reacts faster than his brain does. He flies with all the speed he can muster and just manages to put himself between Link and the rock wall. Link crashes into his back, the paraglider sailing out of his fingers, and Revali feels Link’s hands scrabble for purchase on his clothes, feathers, the harness that holds his bow, anything he can hold on to. Revali beats his wings furiously, trying to fight the wind and slow their trajectory into the cliff face. They’re not slowing fast enough.

Revali meets the cliff feet first, his knees bending, talons digging into the rock. With a grunt of effort, he pushes off the cliff.

They fly upwards, away from what was imminent injury. Exhaustion hits Revali like a wave, and he looks for the nearest place to land.

There is a rocky pillar in front of them, one with a grassy top. He aims for it and stumbles as he lands, sending him and Link rolling. Goddess, how ungraceful. At least Link and Zelda are the only witnesses to this, though the more he ponders it, the more uncertain he feels as to whether that makes things better or worse.

His body hurts. Lying on his back, he groans, letting his head drop back to the ground.

He hears the sound of grass rustling, frantic movement. A shadow hovers over him, blocking the light of the sunset. Two hands come to touch the sides of his face.

“Revali,” Link says, voice thick with worry.

Revali tilts his head to squint at him. “Oh, still alive? Good, otherwise my act of heroism would have been pointless.”

Link looks him up and down, lifts and inspects one wing, then the other.

“Oh, I’m fine.” Revali waves him away, then gingerly sits up. “Bruised, probably, but fine.”

Link exhales in relief. His fingertips linger on the feathers of Revali’s wings, idly tracing the patterns there. It is a startlingly intimate gesture. It surprises Revali enough to stall the usually ever present words in his throat.

“Link! Revali!”

Zelda comes to them riding on the back of one of the village guards. She drops down to her knees when they land, looking deeply concerned and fearful. “Are you two alright?”

Link nods, then tilts his head towards Revali. Zelda’s wide blue eyes round on him.

“Thank you, Revali. Had Link run into that cliff, it would have been very serious.”

“I gave you my word, Princess. I apologize for not saving your flying device.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Zelda says. She looks over the edge of the pillar and down to the lake below, where another one of the village guards has flown down to the water to retrieve the now soaked and broken paraglider. “That can be fixed. But I’m afraid you’ll be wingless for a while, Link.”

Link shrugs a shoulder, not looking particularly upset about it. He looks at Revali with a glint in his eyes. “Try again.”

“You just won’t give up this whole flying business, will you?” Revali huffs. “Even after a near death experience.”

“Why not?” Link rises to his feet. He holds a hand out towards Revali, a small smile on his face. “I’ve got you.”

How is it that Link chooses to use his rare moments of speech to say the most baffling things? Revali will never understand it.

“Very well.” He rises without taking Link’s hand. “I suppose there is no other choice. It wouldn’t do for me to let you slack off as a fellow champion. We’ll need all the skills we can get to take on Ganon, and Goddess knows flying is among the best of them.”

Link’s smile widens into a grin, one that Revali cannot help but return.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
